


Hi. Do you want to stop discrimination in Classrooms?

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, fight me, yes they would meet bc Alex was walking around with a petion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21





	

John noticed Alexander before anyone else. Not much before them, as right after John noticed him, Lafayette noticed him noticing Alexander, and said,

“Oh, that’s the kid that sits next to me in wood shop.”

John nodded, then caught himself. He had no idea. For all he knew, Alexander had just moved to the school yesterday. But If anyone knew who he was, it was Lafayette.

Lafayette had grinned wickedly.  “He looks like the kind of person who’d like you,” John leaned backward. “And not everyone who likes boys likes me.”

John leaned backward. “Not everyone who likes boys likes me, and you can't talk.”

“Whatever.” Lafayette took a bite of his sandwich.

“Excuse me, are you John?” The voice came from behind John. Lafayette grinned.

John turned around. The boy standing behind him had dark brown hair, was wearing a green hoodie that said ‘Non-stop’- and had been the subject of conversation at Johns lunch table for the past few seconds. “Oh, um, hi.” John was pretty sure he was blushing. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Nice.” Alexander pulled a paper out from behind him. “Would you sign this petition to stop discrimination in classrooms?”

He produced a silver pen from his back pocket. Lafayette swiped the pen and signed it with a flourish, then handed both the pen and the paper to John. “John here is very interested in very interested in equal rights stuff.”

John blushed and signed his name roughly. He looked up at Alexander, who was grinning.

 

An hour later, John was striding down the hallway to the office. He had had three turtles following him for a short time, but the turtles had been collected by their owner after about ten yards.

John was going to the office to request a room change. He wanted to share a room with Alexander because why not?

Besides, Alexander was cute.

The office, though, was on the other side of the school. John had to walk a long way.

When he finally got to the office, he could hear someone talking with the principals assistant.

“It says, right here, in the student handbook,” someone was saying, a boy, probably a student. “That a student can request a room change if he has a legitimate reason.”

“And you don’t have a legitimate reason, Mister Hamilton,” Said the assistant.

“I do.”

“You do not.”

“Nothing specifies what a ‘legitimate reason’ is.”

“This person- John Laurens?- being cute is not a legitimate reason.”

“Why not?”

John decided that once his name was mentioned, it was time to go inside the office, instead of eavesdropping. He opened the door, saying, “I would like to request a room change with Alexander Hamilton’s roommate-“

He froze. Alexander was sitting on the edge of the assistant's desk, holding the student handbook.

“Hello, John,” Alexander said. “Would you like to help me persuade this wonderful woman?”


End file.
